


baby don't trip

by princesskenny (againstmygreeleaf)



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February, Fluff and Angst, High School, Insecurity, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Explicit Sex, POV Alternating, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyfidelity, Questioning, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againstmygreeleaf/pseuds/princesskenny
Summary: "We like you a lot," Kim starts, unusually serious."We both feel so close to you," Violette continues with a brief glance at Kim, her cheeks aflame. "And we want to get even closer.""So you're asking me out," Priya concludes. "The both of you."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsure what to do for Femslash February. For a minute, I was thinking about doing something with Fuu/Karin from YuYuYu. Then I was like, nah, I'm gonna do something with the Revue Starlight girls, maybe Kaoru and Futaba. Then I was like, well, what about SPOP? That's a freaking femslash playground. 
> 
> But nothing felt right. So I did the same thing I did last year and returned to a doc I shelved in 2015 and decided hey, why don't I polish this? It's already started. 
> 
> So here we are and I'm rambling, and I'm posting an MCL fic, which is something I thought I wouldn't do anymore. On that note, I don't play MCL anymore but I do pop in now and then and check out the spoilers. The following fic was collecting dust since before MCLU was even a thing, so needless to say, it does not fall into continuity with MCLU.

 Kim realizes Violette is in love with Priya before Violette realizes Violette is in love with Priya.

Art is almost by definition expression and Violette thrusts her feelings into all that she creates, every piece birthed in the passion of whatever emotion grips and pulses through her. Violette may not comprehend them consciously, but she works through them with brushes to pens, charcoal or markers, sponges and pencils.

Kim has loved her long and loves her still and what Violette often doesn't understand until she confronts herself through her creative calisthenics— those quiet, so quiet explosions— Kim understands almost immediately. Kim can decode her catharsis in every curve of the pen, every brushstroke. Within the margins of Violette's works is a styled array of exposition. Kim can read it as easily as a shopping list.

So when Violette lifts the sheet and unveils the canvas, Kim knows. It's taken Violette weeks but her picture is complete. Priya is portrayed naked but posed absent of sexuality with nothing other than a bowl of pears. Her bare feet are pressed together, arms leisurely looped around her legs and henna inscribed fingers gently curled around her wrist. Her features speak eloquently in Violette's impasto, the slope of her prominent nose affectionately precise and a relaxed curvature on her lips. Her eyes glimmer with idle curiosity, her interest passive but not passing.

Rose is an undertone for the tawny of her skin, hues of purple blended in the lush sienna of her hair. Kim unravels her love in these, the small, miss-able embellishments, the character of the application of the brush as opposed to the effort of the piece as a whole. Effort is evidence of nothing, Violette treats no project lightly. The feeling is in the tender draw of the artistic license, the touches with a presence hidden to the untrained eye.

"What do you think?" Violette asks, ignorant of the meaning of her own emotions and holding her breath, not for Kim to tell her what it is though she could, but for Kim's approval because Violette loves Kim too and Kim loves her enough to never skimp on the usability of her input.

Kim stares at the painting for a long time and hums with her hand on her hip.

"I think," she decides slowly. "That you should give it to her."

"Huh?" Violette blinks. "Really?"

"It's already been graded, hasn't it?"

"Yes. I got an A, but don't you think that would be weird?" Violette's brows pinch together uncertainly.

Kim brushes the back of her hand over Violette's cheek, across her chin, cups her palm to hold her face. Surprise at the sudden touching sparkles in her ash-smoke eyes.

"I think it's important that you give it to her," Kim says. "It's breathtaking, Violette. She's lovely."

* * *

Violette inhales a breath as she watches the notably smaller Priya smoothly drop her hips to counter Kim's move, flipping her over with the provided fulcrum and sending her mat bound. Kim takes the fall in stride, unhurt and in fact grinning as wide as the jack-in-the-box that used to terrify Violette when she was a toddler.

Priya takes Kim's hand and helps her up. There is a moment where Priya flexes her fingers without letting go and slides them through Kim's long enough to squeeze, stretching them out until the three joints in every one of her slender digits are locked. She slips them free in the next moment and Violette watches her sidle back as Kim steps forward, her long hair swishing in its ponytail.

And Kim's smile is still broad, mouthful of teeth boldly genuine. Kim smiles with all her teeth, it's natural for her. She is Violette's inverse in that way, all her real smiles are full of teeth while her lips only open the slightest when they're false. Violette's phoniest smiles are her widest ones, her true ones slight. She doesn't think Kim is aware of this.

"I missed aikido," Priya says, sweat beaded on her forehead and eyes glittering with vim. "I took classes in Tokyo but once we moved I never had the opportunity to practice again. My sisters never cared for it and up until now I'd never even met anyone who'd heard of it! Thanks, Kim. I hope I wasn't too rusty."

Kim snorts and gives her a good natured slap on the shoulder. "Rusty my ass, I've got at least ten kilos on you and you didn't miss a beat."

Priya's hand flaps, the curve in her wrist relaxed as she dismisses the praise. "Oh, please. That was all you, Kim, you have good ukemi."

At that, Kim lifts her chin a little, scratches her cheek with the neat nail of her index finger like she did the first time Violette gave her Valentine's chocolates in a box she'd handcrafted with a collage of cards and stickers. Violette had made sure there were no chocolates with coconut and at least three with the orange cream filling.

Kim and Priya had performed their match following on one another with the flow of a babbling brook, smooth and graceful. Violette has watched Kim practice aikido many times. Violette knows for a fact that no, Kim does not have good ukemi. She's improving, but it's a work in progress and Kim is definitely more accomplished as a tori.

Kim is simply...uncannily compatible with Priya. Violette swallows this development with mixed emotions. She doesn't feel threatened, exactly...Kim knows how insecure she is. Kim has reassured her time and time again how important she is to her.

Kim loves her. Kim tells Violette she loves her even when the words don't leave her lips, in the way she she picks up the raspberry tea Violette likes even when she doesn't ask, the way she slaps the mosquitoes off Violette's skin in the summer before they get a chance to bite, the way she prints out digital coupons for the Art Depo and slips them in Violette's sketchbook because she knows Violette won't remember to do it herself.

So no, Violette has no reason to be threatened. But she's nervous, a swinging, clench-and-pull nervous that dribbles her stomach up and down like a basketball. Nonetheless she rises from the bench and walks over, taking Kim's towel out of her bag and gently patting the sweat off her forehead as she peers at Priya out of the corner of her eye.

"I brought you a towel too," she tells her.

Priya's eyelids flitter. "Oh. That's sweet of you, Violette, but I brought my own."

"Was it in that bag you left in the locker?" Kim lifts a brow.

Priya's expression blanks. She lets out a little scoff and lightly slaps her hand to her forehead.

Violette drapes Kim's towel over her shoulder and then turns to Priya, slipping the one she'd brought for her out of her bag. Violette gently swipes the sweat off her face, drying the sheen from her narrow, sharp features and close enough to taste her sweat, the faint undercurrent scent of her milk and honey body lotion. Priya leans into the towel and Violette's hand slows. Their gazes meet and Violette's face reddens as some warm bundle of emotion peels itself open in the pit of her stomach.

She ducks her head and draws back.

"Thank you," murmurs Priya.

Kim barks a laugh and drapes her arm around Violette's shoulders. "What're you getting shy for now, Vi? You've already seen her naked."

"Kim!"

But then Priya's laughing too, and it's in that moment that most of the pieces work themselves into place.

* * *

"You didn't give her the painting," Kim tsks, plopping down on Violette's bed and crossing one leg over the other. "How come?"

"Well…like I said, it's weird. Nude portraits are an art form just like any other. It was a project and that was fine. But to give it to her as a gift? Come on, Kim, if I gave it to her she could take it wrong. She could think I'm like, flirting with her or something." Violette sits next to her, mouth squiggling in a bashful smile.

"You do flirt with Priya." Kim rolls her eyes, seemingly none too distressed by this.

"No I don't," Violette argues quickly. "She's a gorgeous girl, Kim, but I love you. You know I love you."

"I never said you didn't." Kim looks at her seriously, lips pressed tight together. There is a pause before she continues, her face drawn thoughtfully. "But I think you like her. I think I like her too and I think you know that."

A sigh builds itself up behind Violette's lips as her observations fall into the abstract order within her skull. Oh yes, she's noticed how well Kim likes Priya. Her own feelings concerning Priya are confusing. She is indeed attracted to her, but who isn't?

Violette enjoys Priya's company the way she enjoys summer showers and soft jazz in the background when she works on watercolors.

Painting her naked had been an experience purely professional but had bonded them in a shade nonetheless, a sharing of vulnerabilities and a sense of mutual creation and growth. An exchange at the coda of a private journey no matter how professional the intent was, something Violette appreciates and feels to be a more accomplished artist for. Another perspective on the many layers of intimacy within the depthless avenues of creativity. Oh yes, she is without a doubt a better artist for the experience.

However, that warmth that stirs up in Violette is too alike the warmth she feels for Kim. Unbeknownst to Priya and even Kim, Violette...

Ah, well if she and Kim are discussing this now, there's no need to keep the information to herself anymore.

"I did her picture with my special oil paints," she breathes out.

Kim's eyes widen. "The ones your mother bought you?"

Violette nods.

"Then she's important to you," Kim murmurs softly. She wraps her hands around Violette's when Violette raises them up to protest, tenderly curling her fingers as she lowers them to the bedspread. She squeezes. "She's important to me too."

"So what do we do?" Violette inclines until their foreheads touch. Kim exhales and Violette can feel the heat of her breath puff against her cheeks.

"I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with," says Kim. "Priya is great. She's really great and I care for her, but you, Violette, you're my girl. What you want comes first."

"I care about what you want," Violette says plainly. "And Priya...Priya is important to me."

And Violette thinks she already knows where Kim's line of thought is going. Kim is daring. Kim dives headfirst into new things. Kim charges into broad horizons like a gladiator. For this Violette admires her, with her help Violette is too learning to build confidence and take steps toward opening herself up.

"Yeah. So, maybe we should ask her out. Together," Kim stresses, holding Violette's hands even tighter.

A smile curls Violette's lips. "I think that's a different idea. A really good, different idea."

Because Violette is an artist and pursuing the ventures of the heart is simply an artist's nature, shy or not.

* * *

"We like you a lot," Kim starts, unusually serious.

"We both feel so close to you," Violette continues with a brief glance at Kim, her cheeks aflame. "And we want to get even closer."

"So you're asking me out," Priya concludes. "The both of you."

"Yeah."

"We are."

A bubbly, unintended laugh of bliss huffs past her lips. She's admired by not just one, but two beautiful girls. It's quite the compliment. And Priya adores them, she truly does. They're wonderful friends. For Violette, Priya had removed her clothes and posed as sensitive as a cobra in the throes of a tough shed. Violette herself had been vulnerable to depict her form as she saw it, and so she had.

And Kim, well, Priya had always had this instant connection with Kim. Kim was one of those people who was straight with you, wouldn't lie, wouldn't sugarcoat, and after swimming through crowds of endless fakes and phonies, Priya held fast to people she could trust.

"I'm flattered," she begins. "But..."

"It would be too weird?" Violette guesses sadly. "Dating two people?"

"No!" Priya promises. "It's not that at all! I've been around the world, Violette, I've seen all kinds of relationships before. I've met multiple people married to each other before. It isn't weird. It's..."

"You only like Vi?" Kim guesses with a sheepish look.

"No," Priya sighs. "Will you two let me finish? I like you both very much! It isn't that, it's only...I've been asked out by a lot of people. I always turn them down. Not because I don't like them, but because I can't ever promise I'll stay. I hope to stay in Amoris, I really do, but I can't guarantee that I will. I never know when my father will have to relocate. I don't want to hurt you or get hurt any more than I already will if that happens."

She self-consciously tinkers with her bangles.

"I see. Well, we get that, right?" Kim turns to Violette, disappointed but respectful.

Violette hesitates. She looks to Kim, looks to Priya. She's held herself back many times by her own nature. Her passive, frightened nature. She has accepted this. She is trying to overcome it.

"I think," Violette says to Priya though she drops her gaze to the floor. "Um, I think…you should consider it. So you don't say no just because you feel like you're obligated to. If you like us and you want to go out, you shouldn't have to hold back just because of what might happen. If you still don't want to it's your choice, but um...please don't base your decision off of being scared."

Violette finally raises her eyes and swallows. Kim loops an arm around her waist because to do so is instinctive even when Violette surprises her.

Priya is blank for a moment. Consideration works its way onto her face and her brows knit, but she smiles.

"Okay," she murmurs. "I'm not saying yes, but I'll think about it."

* * *

A week later Priya asks them through a group text if ice cream sounds nice.

Of course it does.

Ice cream on Saturday it is.

* * *

Priya doesn't know her way around the city yet and her choice of ice cream parlor is questionable. She picks out the Creamery Castle. Of course she does. It's the biggest place and the distance is convenient. It also passes itself off as a respectable establishment by offering reservations and looking regal from the outside. It isn't Priya's fault. She hasn't been here long. She doesn't realize the horrors that lie inside.

"Shouldn't we tell her?" Violette asks Kim.

"Hmm..."

"We should go somewhere else."

"She already reserved a booth and an ice cream cake."

Violette sighs and presses her arms tight to her side. "Oh boy..."

Kim gives her an empathetic pat on the back.

When they meet Priya inside, the regret is already washed over her face. Kids screech loudly at each other from across the tables and booths and run wild through the connected arcade and playscape. Melted ice cream and squashed cupcakes paint the carpets that are poorly designed to resemble stone. Every worker is dressed in inaccurate medieval costume and none of them break character. Ever.

"Hi," She greets them as they shuffle into the seat across from her. The only saving grace in this place is the cool dragon fountain that spits orange soda.

Violette waves and Kim raises her voice in a quick "hey," to be heard over the hollering little gremlins people like to refer to as children. Violette is never having kids. She's told this to Kim on numerous occasions and when Priya gets close enough, she'll inform her over and over again of this too.

"I'm so sorry," Priya moans, skipping past any of the how are you's and what's up's. "I didn't realize I made a reservation in Hell."

"That's okay," Violette reassures her. "The website should be taken down for false advertisement."

Priya rubs her temples. "I hope the ice cream cake at least tastes good."

"They can't make bad ice cream cake, can they?" Kim offers an optimistic smile.

And when the cake is delivered by a waitress in princess garb that shamelessly imitates bargain-brand Disney, they find out that yes, they can make bad ice cream cake. The frosting on the stale yellow cake that encases the ice cream is stiff and tastes like sugary mud. The ice cream itself is uncomfortably gooey and far too rich.

They share disappointed looks with each other, the atmosphere growing uneasy. It's broken by a monstrous demonic wail that tops the chaos of the others.

"I have more tickets than you!" A little nightmare of a boy in a shirt depicting an alligator teases obnoxiously. He waves fistfuls of tickets in a dole-eyed little girl's face, sneering victoriously. "I have more! I have more!"

The little girl is close to tears, defensively clutching her own meager share of tickets to her chest.

Violette watches with a pang and memories not all that glossed in nostalgia replay themselves. "That's Nathaniel."

Kim snorts. "Big time."

"Huh?" Priya's head tilts in confusion.

Violette nods to the little bully. "That was Nathaniel ten years ago. He was a terror and I was one of his favorite targets."

"Nathaniel?" Priya squawks. "Really? Mr. Student Council?"

"Yep," says Kim. "He was a little shit. This one time he put a bunch of earthworms in Vi's lunchbox. That's why I started beating him up. Still do too, you should see us box sometime. He hasn't beat me once."

"She's exaggerating," Violette says. "About the boxing, not the worms. He really did put worms in my lunch. But he's a good boxer, they usually tie."

"Shhh." Kim playfully clamps her hand over Violette's mouth. "Sometimes I feel bad for him and let him win. That's all."

Priya chuckles. "I'll have to watch sometime. I'm surprised he used to be a bully though, he seems so serious now. And a little dorky. He wears that bird shirt. Not that I'm criticizing him, he's much more pleasant than his sister."

"He started mellowing out in middle school," Kim tells her. "Which is when Amber started getting bossy too. She's always been the princess type but she wasn't always a jerk."

"Have you two changed much?" Priya quirks a brow.

"Not as drastically," Violette says. "But I used to be the taller one."

"I was teeny 'til thirteen." Kim chuckles.

Priya opens her mouth to reply but closes it when the girl the alligator shirt kid keeps teasing lets out a sharp cry. He's trying to pull away her bundle of tickets. Priya's eye twitches in irritation.

"I can't stand bullies." With that, she gets right up from the table and marches over.

Violette and Kim exchange glances and hurriedly catch up with her. The girl is sniffling now, tears in her fawn like brown eyes. Priya looms over the boy with an intimidating scowl, hands crossed over her chest and gaze ablaze.

"Alright you little snot," she huffs. "How many tickets do you have?"

Alligator Kid gulps up at her, wisely cowed.

"How many?" Priya repeats.

"Two hundred."

Priya smirks and crouches so she's eye-level with the little girl.

"How many do you have?" she asks, voice softening.

"Fifty-one," the girl nearly hiccups.

"I bet my friends and I could help you get twice as many as that little jerk," declares Priya. "Would you like that?"

The girl nods her head, the beads in her many kinky braids clacking together.

“What do you say, ladies?” Priya glances up.

“Heck yeah.” Kim fist pumps.

“Four against one isn’t fair!” whines Alligator Kid, stomping his velcro-shoed feet.

“Neither is bullying,” Violette says cooly.

“So where to start,” Priya muses, standing up. She sweeps the arcade with her gaze, eyes lighting up as they catch something of interest. “Oh, Violette, look, they have Vegetable Shinobi!”

“Yeah, let’s hit that first. Vi slays at Vegetable Shinobi.”

“The mobile version,” Violette specifies uncertainly. “I’ve never played the arcade.”

“It can’t be that different,” Kim says breezily, patting the little girl on the shoulder. “Watch, she’s gonna rack up a ton of tickets.”

She’s officially been volunteered, so Violette rolls up her sleeves and marches over to Vegetable Shinobi.

She takes a breath and cracks her knuckles, holding her hand out.

“Two tokens, please.”

The little girl plunks them into her palm and Violette pushes them in.

“What’s your name?” she asks, glancing to her as the game registers the tokens and flashes to the starting menu.

“Cyrille.”

“What sword do you think I should use, Cyrille?” Violette smiles a bit, figuring its best to include her since these are her tokens.

“Hmmm.” She stands tiptoe and peers intently at the selection, eventually pointing to the katana with pink flames.

“I like that one too.”

Violette double taps it and begins swiping madly as animated veggies begin flying across the screen. She puts her all into it, absently accepting the future of blistered fingers as the tickets spew fourth from the game. Kim cheers from behind, igniting her cheeks.

Sometimes she’s proud of Violette for the silliest things. It’s a bit much, but god if it doesn’t make her heart sing.

Violette keeps swiping, back and fourth, up and down, refusing to let a single vegetable escape. Her efforts are rewarded with a strand of tickets that keeps coming and coming, until it’s folded over itself on the floor.

The game ends and she gently tugs them free from the machine, passing them to Cyrille.

“There you go.”

A big grin lights up her face. “Thanks!”

“Told you she slays.” Kim rubs her hands together. “So kiddo, what do you wanna do?”

“I like the basketball game, but I never get any tickets.” Her nose crinkles. “The hoop’s too high up.”

“Never fear, that’s why the grownups are here.” Kim drops into a crouch. “Climb on up.”

Cyrille huffs a bit as she climbs on, short legs sliding over Kim’s shoulders.

“Hold on tight,” Kim warns, hands curling around the child’s ankles as she stands up. Cyrille agreeably loops her arms around Kim’s neck.

They bob and weave their way through through gaggles of sugar high heathens to get to the basketball game. Priya reaches up and snakes a hand into Cyrille’s pocket to dig out the tokens. They pop a couple in and the game lights up, basketballs rolling down its inclined pane.

Violette and Priya take turns passing them up to Cyrille. With Kim’s height giving her the boost, she scores just about every basket, the machine dinging in approval as ball after ball whooshes through the hoop. It too starts spewing tickets.

After reaping the rewards of the basketball game, they travel down the row. Kim plays Whack-A-Gopher so intensely, Priya whispers worries she’ll break the machine. Her lips briefly brush the shell of Violette’s ear and the sensation tingles all the way to her toes.

Kim conquers Skee-ball next, muscles in her back rippling as she throws the balls with all she’s got. Violette notices Priya staring rather intently, a hungry gleam in her eye.

“Same,” she blurts without intending to.

Priya catches herself, eyes widening. She pointedly clears her throat and gives Violette this soft, sheepish half smile. It’s a smile Violette takes a mental snapshot of, the kind of smile she’d paint in pastel.

“Not a bad round,” Kim says when she’s done, stretching her arms as the game spits tickets.

“I’m almost out of tokens,” Cyrille pipes in, digging the measly remainders out of her pocket.

“We can pitch in a little, right ladies?” Priya raises a brow.

“Sure.”

“Course we can.”

So they find a token machine and each pop in a couple bills, faux gold coins clattering to the plastic port. Cyrille eagerly grabs them up. They wander from game to game like butterflies fluttering from flower to flower in an open field.

Violette doesn’t find it to be a particularly romantic first date. But maybe that’s okay. There’s less pressure when you take things slow and everyone is having fun.

Whether or not the date classifies as romantic, Violette is drawn like a magnet when Priya takes flight on RDD. She grooves effortlessly to the rapid fire pop rhythm, hips swinging as she steps to every arrow that flashes across the screen. Her hair bounces behind her back, swishing like satin. Priya’s arms sway, shirt creeping up to reveal a tempting stripe of skin as her whole body moves with mesmerizing grace.

“Oh,” Kim breathes softly.

They exchange quick glances, an understanding of admiration passed between them.

 _Oh,_ indeed.

Cyrille pops a couple tokens into the adjacent game, something or other with a cartoon bird.

Priya keeps leveling up, the arrows blinking faster and faster. She keeps up with it, hair flying in a flourish as she twirls and stomps. Her score in the corner shoots up into the thousands. Violette could watch her all day, throughly enchanted.

Priya makes her first misstep and the spell is broken. She hops on the wrong arrows and the game emits a loud buzzer noise. Startled, Priya stumbles right off the platform. Kim darts forward, catching her before she can fall.

Priya wildly grasps onto her outstretched arms, recovering her balance. She looks up, at Kim, catching her breath.

“Thanks,” she pants.

“Heh. You got to be careful, there.”

Cyrille, finished with her own game, cheers at the tickets just pouring out of the RDD machine. It’s background noise to Violette. In fact, everything seems to fade to the background except for Kim and Priya, still holding each other and looking at each other, and close enough to kiss.

For a heartbeat, Violette thinks they might. She doesn’t know if it’s weird or not that she kind of wants them to. If it makes her a voyeur.

The kiss she’s almost waiting for doesn’t happen. Priya huffs a gentle laugh and glides out of Kim’s grasp, crouching to count the tickets with Cyrille.

* * *

At the end of the day, they’ve earned Cyrille enough tickets to get the giant plush dragon. The sunny grin on her face as the attendant passes it to her warms Violette’s chest. It’s bigger than she is, with shimmery purple scales and a forked felt tongue sticking out of it’s mouth.

Alligator Kid sulks nearby, pouting down at the comparatively less impression dragon keychain prize his own tickets amounted to. Violette feels a twinge of satisfaction at that too. It’s almost like defeating one of her own bullies from the past, Nathaniel’s elementary prototype, or the uppity divas his sister would eventually lead, a handful of assorted rowdy boys who pulled her hair and other beauty queens who turned their noses up at her thrift shop clothes.

“Thank you!” Cyrille gushes to all three of them, awkwardly but gallantly hugging her new toy.

“Any time.” Priya beams. “What are you going to call him?”

“Mm…” Cyrille hefts the plush dragon up a bit higher, and its soft reptilian head flops to the side. “I think it’s a girl.”

“My mistake,” Priya agrees. “What’re you going to call her?”

“Uh…Moonbeam,” she decides. “I like Moonbeam.”

“It fits,” Violette offers lightly.

With that they make their goodbyes, watching to be sure the girl finds her way back to her parents.

“You guys aren’t upset we didn’t spend any tickets on ourselves, right?” asks Priya.

Violette shakes her head.

“Nah,” Kim says, “but I do have to say, the prizes here are better than I expected.”

They’re the best part of this place in Violette’s opinion.

“I guess we can go then,” Priya says, glancing between them to determine a consensus.

A kid comes whizzing past, yelling for no reason Violette can understand. Probably because pointless yelling is just one of the many things she doesn’t care for in children. He drops a piece of pizza in his path that a sighing attendant tiredly plods over to clean up.

Yeah, it’s definitely time to go.

“Wow, it’s really packed in here,” Kim comments, winding around some prize displays and the kids pawing through them.

“Let’s do this so we don’t get lost,” Priya says, and then before Violette knows it, she’s taking her hand.

Priya slides her fingers through Violette’s and tugs her forward.

“Oh.” Violette reaches back for Kim, taking her hand too.

Priya leads the way to the exit, past the staff in their inaccurate costumes, past the tables with their subpar desserts. Kim is a familiar presence behind her, the tangle of their fingers so perfect at this point, it’s second nature.

And in front of her, Violette keeps gazing down at the new sight of Priya’s hand in hers. Priya’s palm is softer than Kim’s, fingers longer. Her grip is easy but secure and Violette can’t help but to follow its pull. She idly wonders how Priya feels about her hand, if she’s okay with the fabric of Violette’s fingerless glove in between or if she would appreciate skin-to-skin contact more.

This is a question that hopefully she’ll get the chance to learn the answer to. In this moment, she truly, vehemently hopes that this is the beginning of something. That Priya’s touch will eventually become as familiar as Kim’s feels right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be a couple more chapters, I'm not sure how many. Two or three, probably. I plan to finish them all in February, considering this is a Femslash February thing and whatnot.
> 
> And yeah, the title's from Sunflower. I can't title to save my life and I think the whole world agrees that the Spiderverse soundtrack slaps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for finishing in February. Oh well. It's not like this is for anybody but me anyway, haven't seen this OT3 anywhere else. So I'm going full speed ahead with all of my self-indulgent sexuality headcanons and not sweating the month change.

“Okay, so if we’re going to go forward with this, we need to establish some ground rules,” Priya says decisively.

“Agreed,” Violette murmurs, glancing between her two girlfriends. “This is new territory for all of us.”

“I’m down.” Kim tilts her head. “What sort of ground rules are you thinking about?”

“For one thing, I don’t want to be in an open relationship.” Priya rubs her lips together, a touch of trepidation tugging at her stomach. “I understand that that’s the right lifestyle for some people, but it’s not the right one for me. If I’m going to do this with the two of you, it can only be the two of you.”

“Done,” Kim agrees. “I feel the same way.”

Violette vehemently bobs her head up and down.

Priya’s shoulders slump in the relief that her proposition was well received.

“Anything else?” Kim asks, lips quirking adorably.

“I was thinking about coordinating dates,” Priya starts. “I mean, if we’re not all free at the same time, I think it would be okay if we go on one-on-one dates with each other. If I’m doing a family function and you guys want to go out by yourselves, I wouldn’t be opposed to that. As long as the same courtesy applies if say, Violette, you’re busy with art club, so I just take Kim to the movies.”

Humming thoughtfully, Kim rubs her chin.

“This could work,” she says eventually. “But I think we still need to keep everyone in the loop, even if we’re making one-on-one plans. If you and Violette have plans to go out as a duo, I want to be in the know. We’re all apart of the relationship, so dates are the kind of thing I think we should always tell each other about, even when we’re not going out as a trio.”

“Fair,” Priya breathes, inclining her head. That makes sense to her. Communication is key in any relationship, no matter the form. “Violette?”

“Um…well I’m okay with the concept,” she says, gaze lowering to her hands, “but I’d like to add another rule.”

So, so shy she is. Sometimes it’s sweet but Priya doesn’t want her to hesitate to speak her mind. She covers Violette’s hand with hers and offers an encouraging squeeze. Violette immediately looks up, blinking rapidly. Priya slowly rolls her thumb over Violette’s hand and watches a tentative confidence unfurl.

“If a pair of us goes on a one-on-one date, I think we need to make another date for all three of us the next week. Every time. That way, even if our schedules don’t always match up, we aren’t constantly going on one-on-one dates and risking another person feeling excluded.”

“I like that idea,” Kim says. “It’s a good way to balance our time together.”

“Okay.” Priya gives Violette’s hand one more brief squeeze and then lets go, motioning as she talks. “So we’re allowed to go on one-on-one dates between each other, but the person who doesn’t go still gets to know about it. And the week after two of us go out as a duo, we must have at least one date as a trio. Are those the terms we’re agreeing on?”

Kim and Violette exchange glances, then nod in unison. And in that moment, the effortless simultaneity of a mutual conclusion, Priya gets a glimpse of their history together. They’ve grown up together and lived experiences together, going through the firsts any couple goes through. They’re so in tune you’d think there was a telepathic link.

It’s the kind of unity a shared history brings. While Priya is interested in that history, she in no way feels that she has to compete with it. Kim and Violette sought her out together, to pursue something new. While they may have a history together, they want to include Priya in their future.

To be wanted that way, by not just one but two people, is a beautiful thing. It fills Priya’s heart to the brim with the purest warmth she’s ever known.

“So our terms are settled,” she says lightly, “should we seal with a kiss?”

“Totally.” Kim grins, a playful glint in her eye. “Which direction should it go it?”

“Mm, to the right.”

Violette tilts her head to receive the forthcoming peck on the lips from Kim. Priya leans forward to accept from Violette next, a kiss so pleasantly plush although fleeting. Priya returns the kiss to its source, softly brushing her mouth over Kim’s.

* * *

The navigation of this new relationship is a learning experience for all of them. They are nascent in this, taking baby steps and figuring things out along the way. The kids at school are beginning to notice and whisper, but as far as Kim knows, none of them have been directly confronted yet.

It’s a topic they’ll inevitably have to discuss, as the days turn into weeks and they’re solidifying their status as a romantic trio. Kim doesn’t know how much longer she can stay completely quiet. She wants to respect Priya and Violette’s privacy, but she won’t tolerate any nonsense from gossipy jerks who don’t understand. Last period Melody caught Kim and Priya holding hands and gave them the stink eye.

It took a lot of self-control for Kim to ignore it and pretend she didn’t notice. Lynn, as much as Kim likes her, is a big snoop and keeps bugging her with some not-so-subtle questions that seem to imply she’s cheating on Violette. Violette herself mentioned to Kim that Alexy had given her some quizzical looks last week, when Priya shared a kulfi popsicle with her in home ec.

And that’s just at school. Their parents are probably going to catch on, eventually. Or, well, Kim’s and Priya’s probably will. Violette’s dad isn’t the most observant person. He’s nice enough, always kind to Kim, but sort of lost in his own head.

Kim can’t help wondering what her parents would say if they found out. They handled her coming out of the closet well, more or less…but there wasn’t much of a closet to come out of, really. They’d suspected for a long time. Neither of them were surprised when she brought home a girlfriend.

But Kim doesn’t think they’d be as unflappable if she brought home two girlfriends. They probably wouldn’t understand and she’s not sure how to explain it simply because there’s not much to explain.

She loves both Violette and Priya, that’s the long and short of it. She needs Violette like she needs air and she needs Priya like she needs water. She can live without air no more than she can live without water. They’re different things, but she needs them both. No one would expect her to pick one over the other.

“You look deep in thought,” Priya breaks into her contemplation.

“I guess.” Kim sits up from the bunch and dusts herself off. She glances at Priya and does a double take jaw falling open.

“Wow. You look great.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Priya purrs.

Priya’s hair is pulled back in a tight bun, showcasing the delicate, glittery chains around her neck. She’s wearing an embroidered turquoise tunic over gold, shimmery mermaid scale leggings. Matching gold eyeshadow dusts around elegant winged eyeliner.

Kim threw on a dressier black jumpsuit, one sleeve off the shoulder. She glossed her lips and pinned a fake flower in her hair. She doesn’t feel particularly fancy, but she did put a little extra effort in, hoping to look pretty for Priya. And the way Priya’s smiling at her seems to be the seal of success. Though she wasn’t nervous per se, this observation gives Kim an appreciated dose of confidence.

“So you ready to go in?” Kim asks.

Priya eagerly nods and holds her arm out. Kim slips her own through and veers to the frat house steps, jogging up as the music booms. The music is her main reason for being here. She isn’t really into drinking and while it will be nice to dance with Priya, they could dance anywhere. But the house DJ here really knows his stuff.

He blasts these awesome beats that fire the crowd up like an inferno. Kim gets dancing and she can’t stop, won’t stop, she’s feeling the music like an elixir in her soul.

“I’m glad you came with me,” Kim says, already having to raise her voice over the jams that boom through the walls. “Violette can’t do the crowds or the volume. It’s not her style and that’s okay. But it’s nice to have someone to go with.”

“I get it,” Priya chimes. “Dancing with someone is always more fun than dancing alone.”

Kim bobs her head and pushes through the doors. The loudness instantly intensifies. Kim and Priya battle through the throng to reach a spot where there’s a least a bit of wiggle room. The DJ spins electronic symphonies and bodies packed like sardines bounce to the beat.

It’s humidly hot and the floor feels sticky beneath Kim’s shoes. The pounding music tears up her eardrums, Priya is less than two steps away from her and she doesn’t think she’d be able to hear a word if she spoke.

It’s okay because they don’t have to speak at all. They communicate through their moves, swaying and stomping, grasping at each other’s hips or hands. Priya’s smile dazzles under the flashing strobe lights and Kim’s heart is fit to burst.

All her earlier worries and concerns wither in the distance, muted by the life of the moment. 

* * *

“That’s just not right,” Priya teases, shaking her head as Violette takes another sip of her vanilla chai latte.

“I know,” Violette squeaks sheepishly. “It’s a liquid monstrosity, isn’t it?”

“Yes, exactly,” Priya giggles, hand fluttering in an airy gesture as her brows knit in bemusement. “Westerners ruin everything.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to try a sip before you say that?”

“Mm.” Priya squints skeptically.

“New experiences are kind of your thing,” Violette coaxes.

“This is true,” Priya concedes. “I’ll try a sip.”

Violette passes her the styrofoam cup. Priya takes a sip and her whole face goes weird. Violette cracks a small, humored smile. Priya puts the cup down and swallows dutifully, but shakes her head.

“That sticky aftertaste destroys the flavor of the spices and it’s far too sweet. I’ll have to make you real masala chai sometime.”

“I like my sickly sweet sticky aftertaste,” Violette admits with a guilty wince, taking the cup as Priya pushes it back toward her, “but I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

Priya takes a slow sip from her own caffè lungo and exhales a sigh. Violette fidgets, unsure if she should interpret the sound as contentment or boredom.

“Do you want to go?” she asks fretfully.

“Huh?” Priya blinks rapidly. “Oh, Violette, no. No, I like it here. I may not approve of that liquid monstrosity you call a ‘vanilla chai’ but this is a nice place. I’m enjoying my book and the ambiance is great on a day like today.”

Violette’s shoulders slump in relief. She’d have to agree. She likes bookstore cafes anyway, but there’s something especially pleasant about them on rainy days. She glances out the window, watching the showers pour down the streets, people bustling by with umbrellas. It looks chilly out there and she finds herself curling her hands around her warm cup.

“I never ask Kim here,” she admits softly. “I think it’s a little too stuffy for her, which is absolutely fair. But I’m glad to have company.”

“I’m up for this anytime,” Priya says, opening up to the page she left off on. “It feels good to relax after school.”

“Yeah,” Violette agrees, the spine of her own book creaking quietly as she does the same. “Especially with you.”

Priya’s gaze meets hers over the hardcover and the butterflies in Violette’s stomach burst free. It may not seem very exciting or even romantic, sipping and reading across from each other. It isn’t particular conversational, either.

And that’s still okay. They’re enjoying each other’s company and savoring the gentle peace of warm caffeine and soothing jazz as the skies cry buckets outside. 

* * *

They have plenty of privacy in Priya’s furnished basement to do whatever they please with it, whether it be video games, board games, or screwing on the sizable corduroy couch. As is, they’ve just been chilling out and socializing.

And Priya just so happens to be curious.

“When did you two get together?” she asks, nonchalantly plopping down in the poop emoji beanbag on the floor.

“Uh…” Kim, sprawled backward on her sister’s big exercise ball, uncertainly pushes back and fourth with the balls of her feet. “End of last year?”

“Officially,” Violette adds, glancing over her shoulder as she absently rearranges the various magnets on the fridge. “But we were sort of together before we were together, if that makes sense.”

Priya huffs a laugh. “Typical childhood friends.”

“Hey,” Kim protests, pulling a face of mock offense. “That makes it sound a lot more boring than it actually was.”

“I don’t know, Kim,” Violette says. “It was kind of boring. We’re both pretty drama free people.”

“Which is one of the many reasons I love you two,” Priya praises, clapping her hands together.

“Well, I can think of one part you guys probably won’t find boring, but it doesn’t have to do with us getting together, exactly,” Kim says, giving a hum. “More just me figuring stuff out.”

“Oh?” Priya raises a brow.

“Are you talking about your brief stint in a lesbian motorcycle gang?” Violette turns around. “I remember that and it was pretty boring.”

“What!?” Priya gasps, whipping to Violette. “A motorcycle gang!? How could that be boring?”

Kim groans and Violette laughs, eyes sparkling in amusement.

“Because it only lasted five minutes! She didn’t even have her jacket yet and her dad pulled the plug!”

“Oh.” Priya cracks a grin.

Kim rolls her eyes. “I wasn’t even talking about that! The thing I was talking about, nobody knows. Not even you, Vi.”

Violette’s lips part in surprise. Priya feels intrigued.

“Well?” she prompts.

“I don’t know,” Kim says, rolling over so she’s balanced on her belly on the ball. “It’s not a big deal. I’m not really trying to hype it up, but it is a secret.”

Violette comes over and sinks into the winking emoji beanbag. “I can’t say I’m not curious.”

Kim looks contemplative, quiet as she pushes back and fourth some more on the ball.

“We’re not going to make you tell us if you really don’t want to,” Priya promises. “We respect your privacy.”

“I know…I trust you, so okay, here goes.” Kim inhales. “Sophomore year, I was still confused. I knew for sure I liked girls, but I wasn’t sure if I liked them exclusively, you know?”

“It can definitely get confusing,” Priya agrees, bobbing her head.

“So I asked Nathaniel for a favor,” Kim continues, simpering sheepishly. “I just…At the time I figured, like, to know for sure…”

“You and Nathaniel…?” Violette gasps, eye widening.

“Uh-huh,” Kim says, nodding solemnly. “I was confused. It was test sex and it only lasted five minutes tops.”

“Wow,” Priya murmurs, mildly awed. “So, did it— did he help you figure things out?”

“Oh yeah,” Kim huffs, eyes widening as she nods. “I’m definitely a lesbian. Nat’s not some repulsive swamp monster, but I just couldn’t get into it. No spark, super awkward, didn’t feel right at all.”

“Was Nathaniel into it?” Violette asks, almost hushed.

“Nah.” Kim dismissively flaps her hand. “He looked as uncomfortable as I felt the whole time. We haven’t talked about it since.”

“How about you, Violette?” Priya tips her head. “How do you identify?”

Violette pauses, lashes fluttering.

“Um,” she starts, glancing down to her hands. “Honestly, I’m still not quite sure, but I think I’m a lesbian too.”

“Really?” Kim’s puzzles. “What about Alexy?”

“It’s not like I actually went out with Alexy…”

“No, but you totally had a crush on him.”

“I believed I did, but in hindsight I'm not sure,” Violette says, chewing her thumbnail. “Maybe I had a crush on him, but maybe I was just trying to pick a boy, you know? Maybe I felt like I was supposed to pick a boy and Alexy was nice to me, so he was the boy I picked.”

“That happens sometimes,” Priya says, reaching over and rubbing her back. “It happens to a lot of people, actually.”

“I’m still not totally sure,” Violette mumbles, pink in her cheeks. “Maybe at this point, I should be sure. I’ve only liked girls since Alexy, and I’m not sure if it’s me being strictly interested in girls alone, or me not seeing any guys that are my type. In any case, you two are the only ones I really want to be with.”

“Hey, you’ll figure it out eventually,” Kim says softly. “There’s no time limit. And we don’t want you to be with anyone else, either.”

Violette smiles gently at Kim and then turns to Priya. “And you?”

“I’m pan,” Priya discloses proudly, drawing her hand back and stroking the velvety brown of the beanbag. “It’s what’s inside people that truly draws me to them, regardless of gender.”

“So what did you see inside us?” Kim asks.

“For starters, you’re both kind and good natured, which is always important. I want romantic partners who bring out the best in me and you both do that in different ways. Violette, you’ve gotten me to explore my creativity and my vulnerable side in ways I never would have without you. Kim, you bring out my competitive spirit and you help anchor me when I get overwhelmed. I feel like we all balance each other out and it’s actually really important to me.”

Realizing she may have gone overboard or gotten a little too sappy, Priya breathes a self-conscious laugh. She licks her lips and prepares to offer a quip to return the lightness, but the moment she opens her mouth, Violette’s skims overtop.

“Mph…” Priya, momentarily dazed, opens her arms to accommodate Violette’s weight as she suddenly presses in. Violette deepens the kiss, breasts softly squishing up against her own.

Her tongue slides over Priya’s and heat crackles through her synapses. Vaguely, she registers Kim approaching. Kim pulls the other beanbag closer and kneels into it, the foam pellets crunching quietly beneath her knees. Violette pulls back and Priya’s scarcely drawn a breath as Kim moves in.

Kim lovingly cups Priya’s cheeks as she kisses her and Violette shifts back to allow her room, but she doesn’t leave. She remains perched in Priya’s lap, her butt resting on Priya’s legs. Kim kisses her with unbridled passion, the pressure of her lips almost crushing.

Priya pushes forth ardently, insistently plunging tongue between Kim’s teeth. Kim makes a needy, muffled sound around it and Priya’s heart pounds even harder. Quick as a whip, Violette’s hands dart under her shirt.

She moans irresistibly, breathing the noise against Kim’s lips. Violette has an uncharacteristic confidence about her, just the touch of devilish wiles in the subtle quick of her lips. She rolls her thumbs over Priya’s nipples and the next moan pushed up from her throat is smothered by Kim’s luscious lips.

She tangles one hand in Violette’s hair and squeezes the other around the curve of Kim’s ass, allowing them to spoil her senseless for the first time on the stupid poop emoji beanbag. 

* * *

“You haven’t changed yet?” Priya asks, peeking at Violette curiously.

Violette swallows and nervously twirls a thin braid around her index finger.

She agreed to a date at the pool at the time because she thought it would be fun. The motel doesn’t charge much and once you pay, you’re allowed to hang out at the pool and hot tub all day. The only thing that costs extra is the vending machine.

And it’s not too crowded either, because most tourists splurge for the fancier, newer hotel up the road. That one has water slides and a swim up bar.

When Kim suggested this, Violette didn’t think twice about going along with it because at the time, there was appeal in an affordable date that could accommodate all three of them. But now that she’s looking at her girlfriends in their swimsuits, she’s beginning to reconsider.

They’re gorgeous.

Kim has dense, whipcord musculature compact to her athletic frame. She’s got a six-pack most guys would be jealous off, and a sizable bust to boot. Even from the behind she’s beautiful, with rippling back muscles that lead to a generous bottom.

Priya is marvelously sleek. Slim and trim with long, svelte legs and a toned waist. Her neck is an elegant column and the tight fabric of her low-cut one piece accentuates her copious cleavage. Glossy hair up in a ponytail swishes gracefully as she walks.

Violette feels about as attractive as a cow in comparison. Plain. Her breasts are small and not particularly perky, something more obvious when she’s in a swimsuit. Her belly is doughy with pudge that rounds out her waist and she’s got cellulite on her thighs.

Kim has seen her naked numerous times, and even then, if she wasn’t too focused on sex to feel insecure, she would. And then, too, it’d usually be in dim lighting and in private, where if Violette was really feeling self-conscious, she could grab a sheet or a blanket and cover up some.

Right now there’s in a public place. Fluorescent lights glare over this locker room. In the pool beyond it, abundant natural light pours in from the skylight above.

Also, right now, there’s not just Kim but Priya too. Violette doesn’t want to feel jealous of either of them. They’ve all proven their affection for one another. And yet…

She looks like a nondescript blob next to their striking beauty. They probably find each other much more attractive than they find her. What if she changes into her suit and it’s the beginning of the end?

“Um, Violette?” Kim prompts.

They’re both staring at her.

“Something wrong?”

Violette hesitates, lowering her eyes to the tile. Her anxiety is getting the better of her. Logically she realizes that changing into a swimsuit will not be the beginning of the end. Kim and Priya are not going to leave her just because she doesn’t look as good as they do. Priya isn’t even attracted to people on the basis of looks in the first place.

The cognitive part of her brain realizes she’s overreacting. The anxious part of her brain is not on the same page, and her stomach twists into uncomfortable knots.

“I’m embarrassed,” she confesses softly. “I’m not b-built like you guys and I’m not as fit…”

“You’re beautiful just the way you are,” Kim consoles, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Priya nods her agreement, placing a hand on Violette’s opposite shoulder. And she knows they mean well, but she feels like squirming because even their hands are beautiful. Priya has long, lithe fingers. Violette’s fingers are stubby and her left thumb has a scar from when she had a wart burned off. Kim’s fingers are small and smooth, filed neatly. Violette’s fingernails are ragged from nervous chewing.

“I know you guys mean that, but I just don’t feel beautiful right now.” Violette scrapes her teeth over her lip. “And I don’t feel like putting on a swimsuit.”

Priya and Kim quickly exchange glances.

“If you don’t want to change, it’s okay,” Priya declares. “We’re not going to make you change,”

“But I feel bad,” Violette mumbles. “We already paid to swim.”

“We can get a refund,” Kim insists, puling Violette into a brief, reassuring hug.

“We don’t have to swim, but we don’t have to leave either,” Priya says. “There’s a ton of water toys here. We could totally have a sword fight with the pool noodles.”

“Ooh, I’m down.” Kim brightens. “Vi?”

Violette sidles around the bench and picks a vivid yellow noodle out of the assortment of them in the wire basket. Feeling a weight lift from her shoulders, she resumes a defensive stance and thrusts it out.

“En garde!” 

 


End file.
